


Going For A Ride

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Femdom, Puns & Word Play, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: Written for the kink meme. Prompt: Noctis/Any, car ride, Please for the love of god have someone make that boy put on his seatbelt.The first time Aranea ends up riding in the Regalia, she wonders how any of these boys masquerading as men lived this long. She takes shotgun from Blondie, but after she puts on her seat belt, Aranea notices that no one else uses one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spot the other FF reference in this fic, and you get my love. I mean, it's a pretty well known one, but still. XD
> 
> Originally posted [here](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/841.html?thread=283977#cmt283977).

The first time Aranea ends up riding in the Regalia, she wonders how any of these boys masquerading as men lived this long. She takes shotgun from Blondie, but after she puts on her seat belt, Aranea notices that no one else uses one. 

She's surprised by Specs' carelessness, but she's in no way surprised by the other three. Not saying anything about it, Aranea decides it's not any of her business. If they boys want to injure themselves when they inevitably get into an accident because of some wild beast, daemon, or even some MTs, she's not going to judge.

It was a firm decision, until Aranea saw pretty boy climb up to sit on the back of the car when Specs put the roof down. She bit her tongue until they reached a camp. They'd be parting ways soon, so Aranea jumps at the chance to get the prince alone.

When he moves to join the others in setting up camp, Aranea gives him a hard shove against the Regalia. “I need to talk to pretty boy. Might take a bit, so you guys go do your camp thing,” she tells them with a smile that's all teeth.

Blondie glances between them with a worried look before Muscles drags him off with Specs. “You wanted to talk about something?” pretty boy asks, brows furrowed.

“Seat belts and none of you idiots using them,” Aranea replies and revels in the confused look on the prince's pretty face. “You are the worst offender.”

Pretty boy shrugs. “It's fine. The Regalia's the safest car there is.”

He really believes that, and Aranea believes enough is enough now as she slams the back door of the car open. “Sit your ass down, and put on your goddamn seat belt.” she demands, and the prince stares at her incredulously all for a moment before she shoves him into the seat. “Seat belt. Now.”

As he scrambles for the seat belt, Aranea smirks as she climbs into the backseat as well, straddling the prince's lap. “I think you need to learn a lesson, hmm?”

“What...kind of lesson?” pretty boy chokes out as Aranea chuckles.

“One in the importance of restraint,” she replies succinctly, grinding down against his lap. 

He gasps, trying to buck his hips, only to be hampered by the seat belt and Aranea holding him down with a disapproving sound. “I'm in charge here. Remember, restraint.”

“I didn't agree to this,” he mutters in response.

“I could leave you in the back seat of your car to take care of _this_ ,” Aranea says as she cups his growing erection, “by yourself. I'm sure I can find someone else to teach this lesson. I think Blondie wouldn't mind a lesson or two from me.”

“Fine,” he groans, dropping his head back on the headrest of his seat. “Don't stop.”

“Good decision,” she tells him with a rough ruffle of his hair before she makes quick work of his pants to free his cock and shoving her leather leggings to her ankles.

She sinks down him as soon as she gets the proper leverage, her cunt wet enough from ordering the prince around and grinding down on him. He's not the biggest she's ever taken so quickly, but with a roll of her hips, Aranea manages to get a good angle even with the terrible maneuverability. 

As she finds her rhythm, she feels the prince trying to buck into her, but he's just as hampered as before by the seat belt. Aranea grins wildly as all his attempts to get control fail as her orgasm builds. Her steady pace picks up as she slides a hand between them to rub her clit in tandem with the movement of her hips.

Pretty boy is completely pliant beneath her, moaning softly, and Aranea knows he won't last much longer. Which is fine with her, because it only take a few more moves of her hips and a harsh rub against her clit to have her orgasm wash over her. Her movements start to slow as her orgasms subsides, and she pulls off.

Unfortunately for the prince, he hasn't come yet. Aranea pauses for a moment as she pulls on her leggings, thinking if the prince deserves to finish. He stares at her with wide eyes, a pained expression. With a roll of her eyes, she maneuvers herself to take his cock into her mouth. It doesn't take much more than a few bobs of her head and some quick tongue moments to get him to come.

Aranea makes a face as she spits outside the car then looks back at the prince who has a dumb smile on his face. He tries to mutter something. A thank you, she thinks as she rolls her eyes and ruffles his hair again then nudges him to get himself together.

“Maybe you'll remember to wear a seat belt whenever you're _riding_ in a car,” Aranea tells him smugly as she smooths out her clothes and leaves pretty boy alone in the Regalia.


End file.
